STANDING ALONE
by SOVEREIGN ANGEMON
Summary: WHAT IS SLADES NEW PLAN? HOW IS TERRA GOING TO PULL IT OFF?


**SUMMARY: What's Slade's new plan and how is terra doing it??? you just have to read and found out.This is our first fic and all reviews are welcomed flames will be sent to some one who cares. its rated pg-13 for now**

**SUMMARY: DONT OWN TEEN TITANS. SO WHATS NEW?**

**Chapter: 1 **

**"TITAN'S FALL "**

**There plan had worked the titans were apart the old divide and conquer technique was working perfectly looking at his apprentice trough the monitors he smiled a hollow smile terra would take down raven then the other would follow switching on his cyber link with the girl's outfit he began to manipulate her body and powers **

**The anger of the dark girl was enough to un do her and she looked at the blond girl in front of her all she could think of was to kill her, to destroy her, and to hurt her like she had hurt them like she had betrayed them her anger was out of her control. **

**" Now raven its time for you to serve my master "  
**

**" Your crazy i will never "**

**" You will have no choise "**

**the blond girl smirked and pulled out one of her control disk raven is anger grew but no matter how much she struggled to move or try to use her powers she found herself trapped inside the mud and dirt as soon as the disk was placed in her chest she no longer felt control. **

**" Slade raven is ours "**

**" good "**

**Raven's glare made the girl smirk oh sure she could fight it all she wanted she would realize soon that it was useless to defy the disk. **

**" You will never control my mind !"**

**" No need we only need your body and your powers the rest is of no use "**

**With that raven floated beside terra to the second member of there team and so one by one the titans fell to slade and terra and as terra awaited for robin her smile grew the boy wonder would be very upleasantly suprised. **

**Terra was leaning up against a fence gathering her thoughts and trying to imagine the look on robins when he finds out what they are planning. "Slade to Terra begin the final phase" Slade called to his apprentice over there communicator. "about time" terra replied.**

**With that she got off the fence and turned her attention to the un expecting factory with her power she summoned a floating rock plat form and she was on her way. When she was floating past the fence post the plat form that she was on blew up with a quick reaction she found her self safely on the ground. When she turned around she was hit with a side sending her back a few feet.**

"**what took you so long to get here robin" Terra said with a smirk "you get lost with out your pathetic little friends around" she mocked. **

"**Why did you do it terra?" robin asked through clenched teeth keeping his fist tight as he waited for her answer. "Why did you do it?" he asked again.**

"**because I wanted to that's why" terra said when her smirk turned into a sadistic smile "what are you going to do about it?" she said in a daring voice.**

**It was one thing willingly saying that she wanted to but it was another taking pride in it and daring him to do something about it.**

"**what am I going to do about it" robin repeated "THIS" robin charged at her tackling her to the ground terra countered by flipping him over herself and with great agility robin was able to land his feet only to get hit by a small rock knocking him to the ground. with in seconds he was back up charging at terra again only this using a spinning side kick. terra block the move with the help of slade robin quickly recovered using a flurry of punches to attack terra. Who was dodging his attacks and using her own fist of fury to counter but robin caught her arm and threw her by her side against the steel fence post.**

**As terra laid there robin was breathing hard but once again he charge at her when he jumped in to the air two deliver the final blow he was it in the with some sort of green energy blast making him land hard on the ground. **

**When he came to terra was no longer by the fence but behind him next to a shadowed figure. Robin figured they were the one who hit him in back. Then a few feet behind them three more shadowed figures were coming out from the ground one by one when all the rock dust settled and the moon once again gave light to the night. What he saw next surprised him beyond belief. **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**BE HONEST WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD BAD OR WHAT TELL US IN YOUR REVIEWS **


End file.
